


The Arcanic Abnormality

by AllyWrites1998



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Sunny can start fires, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, The Baudelaires are wizards, There's some PTSD mention in later chapters, Well the children at least, Yes I know there are plot holes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWrites1998/pseuds/AllyWrites1998
Summary: A mysterious past with everyone's least favorite thespian count, a war-damaged Severus Snape helps the Baudelaire children control their newfound powers when they knock on his door. Can Snape protect the children from their foe? Or will they drag Severus into the unfortunate events that plague them so famously?





	The Arcanic Abnormality

Chapter One

Severus Snape sat in front of his fireplace at the house in Spinner's End. The same one he had occupied since he was born. The one he had (unfortunately) grew up in. In the walls and crevices he could still hear his parents bickering. His mother screaming. And his Rolling Stones albums blasting throughout the house until his miserable father came in and told him to "turn that rubbish off!"

Snape had never been happier when he died. Drank a jug of Firewhiskey in fact. 

But nothing, not even his career as a double agent for Albus Dumbledore could prepare him for the knock on the door that sounded one October day. 

He sighed and rose from his chair, putting his copy of "War and Peace" down on the coffee table. His views on muggle culture had softened in the six years since Voldemort was defeated and his brush with death. 

His dour and sarcastic demeanor however had not. 

Snape opened the door to see three children. His dark eyebrow raised. The two oldest were a boy in his late childhood and a girl in her teens. Both of them had dark hair but light blue eyes. The boy had glasses and slightly reminded him of Potter. Were they wizards, they would be going to Hogwarts by now. 

The young woman held a small child in her arms who didn't even look old enough to talk yet. Her blond hair was pulled in a high ponytail and her blue eyes looked at him. 

"To what do I owe the...displeasure?" the tall, lanky man with stringy black hair inquired. It had been a few years since he had interacted with children their age. Even more so the smallest one. 

The little one started cooing and with a wave of her hand, she lit his cloak on fire. Snape stomped to put it out as he did when Hermione Granger lit him on fire when she was 11. 

"We were told you were a wizard," the boy explained. 

The former professor gave the children a quizzical look, arms folded as his cloak swished.

"And you were told by whom?" he asked, his deep voice permeating in their ears. 

"Word of mouth," the young woman simply stated. 

A few of the neighbors were looking at the children standing in the doorway of the mysterious Mr. Snape. He sighed in defeat. He didn't need the nosy neighbors sticking their nose where they didn't belong. 

"You may come in," Snape was skeptical but intrigued. He knew not to let his guard down, holding his wand in his sleeve. He also knew telling these children might be a violation of the Statue of Secrecy. If nothing else he could obliviate them after the matter.   
The children also were skeptical but endured as he seemed to be the only one who could help their sister.   
Snape took his wand out and levitated his late mother's tea cup to his side. 

"We're sorry to bother you Mr. Snape," Violet apologized. 

"As well you should be. But no matter. How do you propose I help you. Children?" the Baudelaire siblings noticed Mr. Snape had a habit of enunciating certain words without necessity. 

"Well um...we were hoping you could help our sister control...whatever this is," Violet couldn't believe she was talking about magic. 

"And why should I? I've earned my peace. I've lived my life in solitude for the last six years. And suddenly two brats come to my doorstep with a fire-starting baby asking for my assistance. 

Violet and Klaus looked at each other frowning. 

"I suppose we should go before Count Olaf notices we're gone," 

Snape's eyes widened as he heard the name. His stomach sank. While he prided himself on being cold and unemotional, he could not send them back. Not after what the strange-looking count did. 

Klaus picked up his bag and they went to leave. 

But the tall wizard stood in front of the children. 

"No. You are never to step foot in the house of that cretin again," 

"But where will we go? We don't have much of a choice. Mr. Poe will wonder where we've gone," Klaus said. 

"And continue to wonder he shall. Your sister does not belong with him. One of her, talents, will be all but wasted by that frivolous fop," Severus rolled his eyes. 

"And what about Violet and I?" Klaus asked. 

Snape thought for a minute. Keeping a child that age under his care would not be easy. Take away her older siblings that had served as parents to her and it was a potion recipe for disaster. He supposed he should let them stay. 

"You will pull your weight around here. Violet I presume?" he turned to the girl. 

"Yes," 

"You will clean my potions laboratory and arrange my books. And...?" he waited for the boy's name. 

"Klaus sir," he was slightly afraid of the man. But not as afraid as he was of Count Olaf. 

"You will clean up after dinner and go to the shops with your siblings and I," Snape could not risk Olaf finding them and him as well. Severus did his own shopping. Always had. Even when that bloody sniveling piece of rubbish Peter Pettigrew was there.

"And I will attempt to teach the infant how to control her magic," he pointed at the little girl. 

"Sunny," the baby said in her small voice. 

"Not here I'm afraid," he motioned outside. 

"No sir. Her name is Sunny," Violet explained. 

"There will be rules. First, no snooping around the house. Secondly, no going out alone. If you are to go out, I must accompany you. Three, do not touch my things other than to clean. Do not mess with my potions space. The lights are to be turned out at ten o clock each night and your beds are to be made in the morning. We will go to the shops once a week to purchase food. And never, under any circumstances, talk to anyone in public without my approval. If someone is adamant, you come to me. Am I clear?" Snape asked. 

"Yes sir," the rules were somewhat similar to Count Olaf's but with much less malice. Although indeed this man let off a malevolent air. 

Well, at least it was better than Olaf's. 

“I suppose you will need a place to sleep. Follow me,” Snape was still wary of the children. Perhaps they had been a trap by Olaf. 

Nonetheless, if Severus didn’t take chances, he would have been either dead or in Azkaban by now. 

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny were taken to a bedroom with two beds. The room had remained untouched since 1978 and belonged to Severus before he ran away. When his parents were still alive. 

“Well, it could be worse. At least the house is clean,” Violet tried to be optimistic. 

“Immaculate,” Klaus looked around. 

“Maclulate,” Sunny imitated. 

“And there are two beds!” 

Snape raised his eyebrow but decided not to press. He brought in two boxes and opened them. 

“What are these?” Violet asks. 

“Test wands. They were sold in the..deeper parts of the wizarding market and are mostly bought by pureblood families to see if their children possess magic. The Ministry stopped approving the wands years ago. However, I kept a few from my childhood. My mother was making me practice so I could go to Hogwarts,” Snape explained, forgetting the children were muggles (possibly)

“Well we can’t test them in here,” Klaus said. 

“Indeed,” Snape said flatly. “Come along,” 

The children followed the robed man to the backyard. 

They descended down the stairs and followed Snape into the backyard. The grass was sort of a grey color but was nonetheless mowed. 

The children opened the boxes and all got a wand but Sunny. 

“Now, have you ever levitated objects on accident or made unsavory things happen?” 

Klaus and Violet thought for a moment. 

“Well, once I flung a rock at Count Olaf. But the rocks were outside and flew in,” Klaus said shyly. 

Snape simply handed the wand to the bespectacled boy. Snape was horribly out of practice in teaching and did not relate well to others, particularly children. Nonetheless, Hogwarts would not accept them. Especially not the baby. 

He held it in his hand, looking cautiously at the man. Looked in his cold, black eyes to see if there was any malice or ill intent behind his actions. 

There was only indifference. And Klaus wasn't sure if it was comforting or scary. 

Snape held the wand and made the appropriate motion.

But when the chair lifted, Klaus did not know what to do. Snape internally slapped himself and remembered not everyone can do wandless magic, despite his opinion that wands are merely an inconvenience. But sometimes a necessity for those less competent individuals and when the situation suited it. 

Snape waved the wand again and slowly, almost condescendingly showed the boy the motion. 

“Now recite Wingardium Leviosa,” Snape lifted another lawn chair. 

Klaus said “Wingardium Leviosa,” and the chair barely moved. 

Snape rolled his eyes. 

“Even a first year can do that spell. Try again. This time louder. And clearer,” 

Klaus’ movements were more firm and he said loudly “Wingardium Leviosa!”

The chair flew up 5 feet into the air, causing Sunny to giggle. 

“I believe a trip to Olivander’s is in order,” Snape observed as the chair dropped to the ground. 

Violet stood up and took the wand. 

Having watched Klaus, Violet sighed and waved her wand. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” sparks flew from the wand but nothing happened. No chair, nothing. 

Snape frowned in his usual stoic manner. Violet did have magic, there was no doubt. She had not flew backwards when using it. But something was preventing her. 

“Very well. We will set out in the morning. 5 o clock. No later,” Snape watched the sun set and the sky slowly darken. 

The children were slightly terrified but in awe of both their newfound powers and with the enigmatic and unusual yet dark “Mr. Snape” 

“He reminds me of Heathcliff from Wuthering Heights,” Klaus remarks, putting his glasses down. 

“He’s also hiding something. Several things. I want to figure it out,” Violet resolved as she dressed Sunny in her night clothes. 

The light turned off with no one in sight and the siblings were left in the dark as they heard Snape’s footprints go down the hall. 

One after the other they closed their eyes and fell asleep, hoping this wasn’t some strange night vision. And that they had gotten away from Olaf. 

Meanwhile in the next room, Snape sighed heavily. He was not equipped to have three children in his house. Especially the young one. He did not have a pram, nor a Moses Basket, nothing for the tot. 

But the look in Olaf’s eye from that night years ago was permeated in Snape’s mind. 

Shaking his head, he said “Nox” with a wave of his hand and his head fell on the pillow. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC! 

Sorry if this is really OOC and kinda shitty but I wanted to write it. Thanks. Stay tuned.


End file.
